My mother's side of the family
by the daily whatever
Summary: The Sohma family has been stressed out and Kyo has an idea. Kyo has another set of family in he country which is from his mother's side of the family. What will the Sohma family think to this family and how different Kyo is around them. Will they ever relax? KyoxTohru, MachixYuki, HatorixMayuko, HaruxRin, KisaxHiro, ShigurexAkito, AyamexMine, SakixKazuma, ArisaxKureno, KaguraxOC.
1. Chapter 1: My mother's side

There was something that Kyo had noticed within the Sohma family, stress. He first saw it with Hatori from work then Shigure, Mayuko, Yuki, Tohru etc. It just kept going on and on it was like jenga and no one was doing anything about it. Kyo had an idea but he wasn't so sure how they would react if they heard what he'd say. Kyo just kept quiet as he watched his family crumble to stress heaps around him.

Kyo was in the living room reading a book for English class; he was never really in to television mostly because his mother said not to. Hatori was in front of him and he was doing paper work but stopped half way to put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"Let me guess, you're stressed right?" Kyo said with a small smile.

"How would you know?"

"Because you look like you're gonna' explode."

"Kyo… 'sigh' you don't get it. Yes I'm stressed but I have to stay here. There is no vacation or therapist time for me or for most of us even."

"Then you're gonna' explode." Kyo said smiling and stood up and walked away. Shigure walked in and said,

"Now Kyo, be nice to Hatori." Kyo just carried on walking up stairs.

"You know a vacation wouldn't be so bad for us all you know." Shigure said.

"Where's the time? With work and Akito and-"

"Shut up, there is time but you just wanna' greave about the fact that-"

Shigure stopped talking because Tohru had walked in to check on the food which was cooking in the oven.

"You need to get over it." Shigure whispered. At that moment a knock came at the door and Shigure opened the door to reveal Haru, Momiji, Rin, Kagura, Kisa and Hiro were at the door.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Shigure asked.

"We were wondering if we could say for dinner." Haru asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Is everything okay?" Tohru asked to Hatori who wasn't looking himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Hatori said, "Shigure and I were just talking about us all taking a vacation. And I think it's a great idea."

Shigure smiled and Yuki heard it to and smiled, everyone else were just shocked but happy.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked. "Why are we going?"

"I think Hatori thinks we need to relax." Kyo said as he walked in to the living room again and sat down.

"Yes but I still don't know where we should go?" Hatori said.

"We could go to the beach house." Shigure said.

"But we do go there every year." Yuki pointed out.

"True," Kyo said, "I know a place."

"Oh, really, where?" Shigure said smiling.

"A place in the country, quite far away, very peaceful, great people,"

"And what would you call this perfect place?" Haru said.

"A place I call 'My mother's side of the family'."

TBC…

**Okay I really like the idea I have for this story and I hope you guys will keep reading with me. The next chapter they're going to travel and meet the family. Can't wait to carry on writing. R&R please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Since when? Since always

**Okay, how long has it been? A million years? I don't know but I'm sorry. I moved and have a new school that starts way early and ends when late and I have more homework and all that jazz. But every cloud has a silver lining, like I like to always say, because I got a laptop for Christmas and I am free to use it for writing my ass off. I was so happy and I am pretty ready to start writing again. Alright enough of that, on with the story… **

Kyo didn't expect his family to be on board with the whole 'Let's escape to the country to a family you guys don't even know thing', but they did. They were fully on board by now.

They had even made plans to go in the summer vacation, which was in a week. He hadn't even told his family, his mother's family about coming yet.

"You haven't told them yet?" Shigure questioned and Kyo shook his head no.

"Baka," Yuki whispered under his breath and Kyo turned to him and said, "Dude, I can still hear you."

"Well you are. You haven't told them we were even coming yet, come on, that's stupid."

"Well I'm doing it now, now whose stupid?" Kyo said but he should have been looking to where he was going because he walked into the wall in front of him. And yes the end result ended up with Shigure and Yuki laughing at him.

"Whose the stupid one you ask?" Yuki asked, "It's still you." He said laughing and walking upstairs past Kyo ignoring him as he muttered under his breath 'Damn rat.'

"Go call them and stop rubbing your head, you're making it worse." Shigure laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Kyo exclaimed but didn't stop rubbing his forehead where a red bruise was forming on the left side of his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Shigure said standing up, "But it just reminded me of when you were little." Once said Shigure stopped dead on tracks.

"What do you mean when I was little?"

"Um, nothing, nothing. Just go call already otherwise a bunch of people will end up on their doorstep and they won't know half of us."

Kyo said nothing more but headed for the house phone in the hallway. Once he tapped the phone number in he waited for someone to pick up leaning up against the wall by the phone. He didn't notice when Tohru came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Shigure?" Tohru asked and Shigure popped his head around the door and raised his eyebrows to her.

"Who's Kyo calling?" She asked.

"His other family, the ones we were talking about a while ago."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Tohru said smiling to him.

"It's fine," He said leaving until Tohru also said, "Shigure-san?"

"Yes," He said slowly popping his head around the door again.

"I was talking to Hana and Arisa about it and they asked if it's okay if they can come too." Tohru said.

"It's fine," Shigure simply said and walked away.

"Really?" Tohru asked surprised.

"Yes," Shigure called from his study. Tohru just smiled and started cooking dinner humming a song quaintly until she heard someone talking in Spanish. Frowning, as would anyone when hearing random Spanish coming from the house, she stopped what she was doing and walked out of the kitchen and in to the hall but stopped on tracks to what she saw.

She saw Kyo, leaning against the wall, talking into the phone and smiling.

'Why is he speaking Spanish?' She thought.

He still didn't notice her and just carried on talking Spanish happily on the phone. She could hear a woman, very happy, on the other end of the phone. She was way to loud for anyone, which explained why Kyo had the phone sometimes away from his ear.

Yuki was soon down stairs and when he took notice of Kyo and his Spanish conversation he did a double take frowning. When he saw Tohru in the hall looking as confused as she did.

"Why is he talking Spanish?" Yuki asked.

"I, I have no idea." She said and kept looking and listening intently to his conversation.

Finished and smiling still, Kyo put the phone down and turned around and stopped confused. Yuki and Tohru were just staring at him confused.

"… What?" Kyo asked.

"Why were you talking Spanish on the phone? Since when can you speak Spanish?" Yuki asked.

"Since… always. I learned from a young age because my mother's side of the family is part Spanish and all these other nationality's all mixed together so I had to learn all these languages. They all are Japanese, kind of, and they all speak it so don't worry. You won't have to learn Spanish." Kyo said smiling and sat down.

"Oh… okay." Tohru said dumbfounded and walked back into the kitchen as where Yuki was still dumbfounded. Kyo just laughed and said,

"Whose stupid?"

**Okay the next chapter will be when they are going to the home and you will see some familiar faces like Mayuko and Machi. You like? Yes, no, maybe? Well it's going to happen either way but I hope you liked and please R&R, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3: The dusty road and a house

As Kyo and the others stepped off the out of the taxis they didn't know what to expect. They really didn't expect this.

"Does your family live on a farm?" Rin asked.

"No, we live in the country, as you can see, and we live in a country house down this road." Kyo said taking his bag from the boot of the taxi and pointing down the long dusty road.

The road was in between two large, green, grassy fields with beautiful large trees spaced out over their open plan. As Shigure paid the taxi it drove off leaving an explosion of dust behind it making everyone cough and wipe it away with his or her hands.

"Why doesn't the taxi take us there? This is a really long road." Rin said.

"Because it's to narrow to turn around in cars so we'll just have to walk there."

"What?" Arisa exclaimed turning and staring at him right in the face.

Kyo chuckled lightly and said, "Calm down, its not that far."

They all began to walk on down the road they kept on thinking about what Kyo had said earlier on, 'Its not that far'.

He lied.

The road was very, very, very long and it didn't help that it was summer time so that meant that it was hot, plus they were carrying their bags filled with clothes for the summer.

"Kyo," Arisa whined, " Are we there yet?"

"No, and stop asking that every five minutes."

"Are we close?"

"Yes, now we're about five minutes away so ask me again then, okay?"

Five minutes past and the road had begun to turn into a grassy road instead of a dusty one and there is a clearing of trees all around. The warm, hot, summer sun shinny through them was a sight for saw eyes.

"Wow, this place is so pretty." Tohru said looking up constantly.

As they kept going on and on down this road a large white house came into view. It had cream stutters and a porch that went round the whole house with a frame. On the front porch by the front door were two rocking chairs and on the other side of the front door was a porch swing painted white but it needed to be painted again because the original wooded colour was seeping through making it look old.

By the multiple trees a little far from the house were multiple cars parked in between the trees, some were parked not so gracefully and neat. But what you can see it that the cars were trucks and family cars.

"We're here." Kyo breathed and put his bag down on the grass with a thud and unexpected dust flew from underneath it and Kyo laid down on the grass with his knees propped up and the back of his hand on his face with elbows bent.

"This place is huge." Yuki said tapping Kyos elbow lightly with his foot.

"Yeah well there are a lot of people here, especially this summer because there's someone's birthday."

"Whose?" Hatori asked.

"Never you mind, and you'll find anyway." Kyo said standing up and walking towards the white house a lit with the summer sun.

As they were waling over they past beat up little shed by the house. What they didn't see is the woman who came out of it.

"Um, hello…" When they heard the female voice they all turned around.

Before them came walking a tall, thin, lanky, blond woman. She was young, in her twenties wearing a white shirt with a yellow print on it. Blue jean shorts and work boots on with her medium length blond hair tied back.

"Hi," Said Hatori.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked.

"Well I'm Hatori, and you are?" He said holding out his hand and his other holding his bag.

She talked his hand a shakes it lightly and says smiling, "My name is Mayuko and I work for the woman of the house." She said pointing with her other hand to the house quickly.

"Oh okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well we came here with Kyo over there," Hatori said pointing to Kyo who was talking with Tohru and laughing at whatever they were talking about.

"Oh my God, that's Kyo Sohma right. Yeah that must be him, I'd notice that hair any day." She said laughing.

Hatori laughed lighting but looking questioning at her, "Sorry do you know him?"

"Yeah but only for a little while when he was a little boy, he is so tall now. I remember when he was a tall as my legs." She said laughing but stopped when she saw Hatori eyeing her legs. She coughed and he looked up and blushed a little.

"That's interesting." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it is." She looked and saw that their hands were still held on to one another and they let go slowly but quickly.

"Well I have to get back to work. It was nice to meet you Hatori." She said smiling and walked away back to were she came from before she got distracted.

Shigure came up from behind Hatori and said, "I didn't see a wedding ring."

Hatori turned and saw Shigure smiling and said, "Don't be stupid."

Shigure just walked away. '_Maybe I'll like it here_', Hatori thought and walked up to the house he was now happy to stay in if that was the kind of neighbor he'll be getting.

**Okay how'd you like it? I hope you did. Anyway if you're confused the people with Kyo are: Kyo (Duh), Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, Rin, Kagure, Momiji. Everyone else is coming up to be met and there will be more couples and drama and fun, etc., coming up soon. R&R please and thank you's. Writing soon. **


End file.
